In a prior-art sewing machine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,836), a plurality of differently preprogrammed sewing patterns can be prepared. These sewing patterns are selected from a table, in which the sewing patterns are represented together with a corresponding code number, which latter is entered via a keyboard to select the pattern. This alone requires a fairly great effort for finding the sewing pattern. To determine the different sewing parameters of the sewing pattern selected, it is necessary to subsequently enter the sewing parameter values via additional keys associated with the individual parameter displays. This is very confusing for the operator, and usually requires repeated looking in the operating manual of the sewing machine.
A sewing machine having an electronic display unit has become known from U.S. Pat. No. A-4,860,678. The display unit of this sewing machine shows, at the same time, an excessively large number of display fores, from which the operator can make a selection by means of a key-controlled cursor. The simultaneous presentation of such a large number of possible selections is confusing for the operator and therefore makes it difficult to operate the sewing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. A-4,622,907 discloses a sewing machine with which a plurality of letters and letter combinations can be prepared. A separate key of a keypad is associated with each letter that can be prepared, and this key shows a sewing pattern symbol corresponding to the associated letter. Even though such a device may be suitable for selecting patterns that are intended to represent letters, selecting individual sewing patterns or groups of sewing patterns of similar shape or their setting parameters would require a confusingly and great operating effort.